


unspoken words | renga

by sleepykagz



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, This broke me, WHY DIDNT HE SAY I LOVE YOU, breakup???, langa loves reki's hair, the fluff is so cute but i couldnt get the angst out of my head, this starts with cute fluff then goes into optional angst about ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykagz/pseuds/sleepykagz
Summary: it was what he didn't say that made langa feel something. good? bad? maybe a little bit of both, but it was what reki almost said that broke him the most.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 30
Kudos: 86





	1. please read !! explanation

˗ˏˋ welcome to my renga story !! 'ˎ˗

it's gonna work a little different than my other stories ◡̈

￬ lets get started !! ￬

⇢ 1. so, this story will contain both angst and fluff !! it also has spoilers from ep 7 so if you haven't seen that i would click out now unless you're ok with them <3

⇢ 2. since i know many people don't like angst, i've decided i'm going to split it into two parts. one part will be the fluff part. there really isn't a plot but i still think yall will enjoy it. it totally works and ends normally without the angst so you can totally stop there if you want to !! (personally i find the fluff really cute so,,)

⇢ 3. however, angst is good once and a while. if you do choose to read the angst it's part 2, and it will flow from the fluff. it does end on an angsty note, the fluff doesn't continue whatsoever. if you don't want to read the fluff you don't have to, but i think it makes the angst make more sense and rounds out the whole experience. 

⇢ 4. basically, it's a choose your own ending. i just wanted to be considerate to people who don't like angst and want to enjoy some cute fluff. if you are that person i have another fluff one-shot on my page !! check it out !! whatever you choose to do have fun, and remember to be respectful. leave comments !! they really do make my day.

happy reading !!

-meg ◡̈

˗ˏˋ click "next chapter" to continue your adventure !! 'ˎ˗

**OR**

˗ˏˋ click the table of contents to select what you would like to read !! 'ˎ˗

**ps.** chapters should be posted within the next few days. to my regular readers, should i start doing cute intros like this? if you're new and if you happen to enjoy this, click the follow button. i promise i don't bite ;)


	2. fluff !!

**⇢ this song just feels right. it's perfect, just like them. (sunsetz by cigarettes after sex)**

\---------------------------------------------------

one of langas favorite things was when reki stepped out of the shower after they went to the skate park, hair dripping wet and so dark it was almost brown, showing the caramel highlights that stood out when the sun shined brightly.

it fell against his forehead and into his eyes, and he giggled as he brought a hand up to wipe it away. without his head band to keep his bangs in place they hung low on his face, long eyelashes blinking through them to reveal bright red eyes.

a towel wrapped around his waist showed the lean muscles of his stomach and a cinched waist, tanned from the hot weather.

"langa, throw me some clothes," reki said after langa let his eyes linger a beat too long. reki cocked his head and smiled at him, eyes warm as he held out a hand.

"right," langa replied, blushed and tossing a bundle of cloth over to the door way where reki stood. reki gave him a grin before shutting the door to get dressed.

he flopped back onto reki's bed from his sitting position, eyes covering his face in embarrassment. he ran them through his hair, brushing it out of his face lightly and they settled softly beside his head, eyes staring at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. he laughed, remembering how when he had first noticed them reki whined, insisting his mom must have put them there.

later into their relationship reki had finally told him he was a tiny bit, just maybe, afraid of the dark, turning his head away and hiding his dark crimson blush into langa's shoulder.

"i'll keep you safe," langa joked one night when they were curled up together on reki's sheets watching the evening dusk grow darker and the stars on his ceiling light up. "i'll even hold your hand." and reki laughed, because langa had refused to hold his hand when he was learning how to skate. now it seemed so easy, just to slip his own cold hand into reki's warm one and intertwine their fingers.

"you know i have dreams about you sometimes," reki told him, gazing down at their tangled legs, cheek on langa's chest. 

"only good one's i hope," langa scoffed, flashing reki a bright smile.

"not always," was the reply he got. 

"what?" and he was startled when reki started sniffling, tightening his grip on langa's hand. "oh reki, im not going anywhere," langa murmured, pulling him up into a hug, kissing his temple softly.

"i just don't want you to get hurt because of me," reki cried, pulling away to cup his cheek and look at him with teary eyes. langa smiled.

"that's not going to happen, my love. as long as you're with me i have nothing to worry about, ok?" he said, pressing their foreheads together and brushing their noses. there was a moment of pure bliss and silence, neither one of them saying anything. sometimes words were better left unsaid, the feeling of the atmosphere gave them all the indication in the world of what they wanted to say. reki cracked a grin.

"since when did you get so sappy, _darling~_ " he teased, pinching langa's cheeks. 

"oh shut upppp. this is _war_ ," langa groaned, tackling him with tickles, earning fits of giggles as langa flipped him over. langa gazed at the boy below him, admiring the scar along the bridge of his nose, the dimples in his cheeks and the sheer brightness of it all. 

the door suddenly creeped open and langa sat up, watching a now fully dress reki emerge from the bathroom with a towel around his neck. he smiled shyly when langa opened his arms, inviting.

reki beamed, bounding over an settling in langas lap, legs around his waist. he put his arms around his shoulders, pushing his nose in the place where langas neck met his shoulder. his nose was chilled from the shower, making langa squeeze around his waist a little tighter.

"would you like me to dry your hair again reki?" langa whispered quietly in his ear, feeling the water on his hair damp against his neck.

reki lifted his head instantly, a bright smile on his face. he shook his head a wet drops flew onto langa's cheeks before climbing off his lap to sit it between his legs on the ground below him.

langa took the towel off of his neck and gently dried the mop of head hair beneath him, hands rubbing softly at his scalp. after a while the fluff of red hair was back, long soft curls back in their normal crazy pattern. langa teased the one red strand in the middle of reki's forehead he could never seen to pin back.

when he was finished reki climbed back onto his lap and langa could smell the strawberry shampoo he used. it made his helmet smell good too, so langa never mixed them up like he used to. he knew it was shampoo and not conditioner, because one day when they were laying at the skate park watching the sunset after a particularly good conversation, reki hand ruined the moment by telling him too much conditioner made his hair gross and greasy.

after a while reki removed his face from langa's neck to look at him, tucking the stray pieces of blue hair behind his ears. 

"you should tie your hair up some time, or i can braid it. now THAT would be fun," reki laughed as he brushed the tangles on of langa's hair. langa watched him for a while, noticing the band-aids on his fingers and the rough calloused that had come with years of skating.

"reki, you know i love you with your hair down," langa said out of no where, and the hand in his hair froze. he did, he loved how the long locks of red hair fell softly around his face without his headband, he loved how it was something he only got to see. he loved how when it was wet it was a dark crimson, long and slicked down on his cheery face. he told reki it was something he wanted to see more often, resulting in another record breaking smile and a pink flushed face, as reki buried his face into his neck again. 

\---------------------------------------------------

˗ˏˋ click "next chapter" to continue your adventure and read the angst !! 'ˎ˗

**OR**

˗ˏˋ click out and go read my other fluff to die happy lol 'ˎ˗

happy reading !!

-your giddy from fluff author, meg ◡̈


	3. angst .

**⇢ as much as this hurts, the song fits perfectly.** **listen to it while reading or listen after. really think about the lyrics. :,) (the night we met by lord huron)**

\----------------------------------------------------------

this wasn't what he meant when he wanted to see reki with his hair down.

not in the pouring rain, hair shielding his eye and tears disguised as heavy rain drops. he always waited for reki, standing by the ivy covered wall, watching the flowers bloom. it was always reki's bright smiling face that greeted him but a kiss on the cheek or a hand on his face.

but today when he said "reki! welcome home," reki didn't bound over with his skate board in hand, looking at langa like he'd seen the literal sun. maybe it was a bad idea to tell him about the ADAM stuff. he tried to explain, but langa was never very good with words.

after some silence reki said "what about the promise you made with me," trailing off to barely a whisper, voice begging to crack.

"reki i- i'm sorry i just-"

"don't apologize!" reki yelled, interrupting him. by now his head lay slack, soaking hair casting a dark shadow on his face. his headband was gone, soaking in his hand, dripping from the force of his grip on it. 

langa felt a pull in his chest. a tug, his heart. it stung.

"it just means you're gonna break your promise with me again right?" reki continued, yelling with emotion. his voice cut through the air like a knife.

there was another pull, harder this time.

"do you know how much i.."

langa's breath hitched.

_..love you?_

langa looked up to met reki's gaze, eyes spilling over with hot tears. it told him the words reki wanted to say, and langa begged him, shock and confusion in his own look. the question hung in the air. 

_say it, please reki. please._

but the i love you was merely a ghost on his lips, left unsaid. i was so close langa could practically see him say it, see his breathe moving, but it wasn't there. reki hadn't said it. all that was there was the sorry look in his eyes.

a hot pain struck him, it hurt. tug after tug, pulling at his heart.

he needed to say something, come _on_ langa say _something_. it was a plead, but when he opened his mouth a choked sob came out, silent, unnoticeable. 

"that's enough," reki sniffed, voice breaking as he tore his eyes away from langa's. there was a whoosh of cool air as reki walked past. he could still smell reki's strawberry shampoo that he knew he used a lot of because he liked the bubbles. it was still there, it was still his reki, right?

langa grabbed reki's wrist suddenly, flipping them around to face each other. reki met his eyes in an instant, hurt, broken, what else? they were saying something and langa was frustrated, eyes beginning to sting.

why couldn't he figure this out? why hadn't reki said it? langa would've said it back... he would have...

so he said the only thing that didn't make him collapse into reki's arms right then and there. because he couldn't cry, he had to be strong for reki.

"i wanna go against ADDAM," langa managed, and he saw something changed in reki's gaze at that moment.

"with someone dangerous like that?" reki choked, face twisting in something that langa could only make out to be utter confusion, tears still steadily rolling down his pink cheeks. 

"you understand don't you? skating with someone amazing like that who gets you excited," langa questioned, still holding onto reki's wrist.

"excited?" and the familiar warmth was ripped out of his hand, a snarl on reki's face, his eyes flashing with hurt. "i'm scared," reki whispered, looking up sorrowfully, and langa saw something he'd never seen before. he was vulnerable, small, scared, hurt. it was all things reki wasn't. reki was a ray of sunlight, confident and funny, this wasn't his reki...

that was what langa had seen earlier, fear. but it couldn't be, because langa could keep reki safe. he did everything for him, he meant _everything_ to him. he could only watch reki, glare at him with a fire in his eyes, eye brows furrowed and streaks of tears leaving marks on his face. oh how he wanted to reach out a wipe them away, make this all better. he wanted to pull him into his arms and curl up on reki's bed and watch the stars, lay out at the skate park and watch the sunset.

"how can you be all acting like it's all fun and stuff? i don't get it at all.."

god langa SAY SOMETHING. his head screamed but nothing came out, tears brimming on the edges of his ice blue eyes.

"you and ADAM are nothing like me,"

his gaze flicked back up to reki's. it was stone cold. there was no more fear or fury, there was nothing. red eyes that just this morning had held all the light in the world were now empty, pits of darkness. his red hair, so dark in the night sky it was auburn, now didn't seem so comforting. the flick of hair that usually stood up even after he came out of the shower was flat against his head.

"huh?" langa wheezed, voice finally breaking as he tried to find the words to fix all of this. 

"do whatever you like. you crazy geniuses can skate with each other as much as you want. i can't keep up,"

_but that's not true. it's not true reki,_

"you and i aren't a good match anymore," reki sobbed, turning on his heel and walking away from langa in the pouring rain without so much as a last glance.

_no.._

and then there was white searing pain through his heart. it hurt, it pulled and tugged and didn't stop until he felt his heart crack.

"reki," he cried, and then collapsed to the ground, clutching the material above his heart. the tears came then, thick and warm. they kept coming as langa curled up in a ball on the ground, watching the silhouette of his love disappear into the darkness of the night, skateboard dragging on the ground. reki wasn't just some skater. he was reki. he was a genius, he was langa's reki. the one that was always there when he needed, always found the time for him, taught him everything he knew. fucking damnit he was perfect.

and then there was langa. who couldn't even figure out that reki needed help too. he knew reki was scared from his ADAM incident, he knew reki always had that glint of pain and jealousy in his eyes when langa hit a trick. 

so why hadn't he done something? because now he'd lost reki forever, and there was no getting someone as wonderful as him back. at least, lanaga wouldn't be able to get him back.

"GOD WHY DID I LET THIS HAPPEN?" langa sobbed up to the sky. reki was the sun, the light he'd been looking for his whole life, and he needed him. he skated, for him. langa knew he didn't want to skate anymore, not without reki. he hit the ground with his fists and cried until his stomach quivered, coughing and voice hoarse from yelling. the rain continued pouring down and he just let it soak him, not even giving a care in the world that his hair was messed up and his shirt was see through.

before this he was lost. before reki, he was lost. and with reki he knew exactly where he wanted to be. it was perfect, he could see everything and it was all in place, like a dream he didn't want to wake up from. apparently he had woken up, because now he knew, he was just lost all over again.

_reki.._

\----------------------------------------------------------

˗ˏˋ click out to go read something happier and collect the shattered pieces of your regna heart 'ˎ˗

**OR**

˗ˏˋ that's the only option. go read some fluff damnit. 'ˎ˗

thanks for reading !!

-your broken author, meg ◡̈


End file.
